


L'académie secrète

by raisinse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Loli, Lolicon, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisinse/pseuds/raisinse
Summary: TW: Violence, viol, lolicon. Merci d'aller lire mon profil pour plus d'explication.Les élèves de l'académie de Musique, Danse et Arts parlés sont les plus adorables qui soit, le Directeur en est persuadé. Pourquoi se priver d'en profiter?





	1. Lundi

**Author's Note:**

> J'explique assez longuement ma démarche dans les notes de mon receuil d'OS, "Lost Girls", et plus simplement sur mon profil. Je vous invite à en prendre connaissance.

C’est cet évènement de ce lundi après-midi qui décida le directeur de l’académie à mener une semaine « spéciale ». Il avait assez peu souvent des occasions aussi sublimes, et il savait les saisir lorsqu’elles se présentaient.

  
La petite Élodie se tenait toute tremblante sur la chaise inconfortable qui faisait face à son bureau. Elle lui avait tendu un mot de sa professeure de diction, qui semblait à nouveau particulièrement excédée par la jeune élève.  
« Vous comprenez, monzieur le directeur… » zozota-t-elle, stressée, « l’orthophonizte dis que z’ai fait beaucoup de progrès, et le fait que z’ailles à la diction en plus de l’orthophonizte m’aide beaucoup… »

  
Cela devait être usant pour la prof, une vieille fille plutôt tatillonne. Le directeur comprenait ça. Il devait sans cesse faire de compromis entre les profs eux-mêmes, avec le prof de guitare qui voulait une classe plus grande, la prof de danse qui refusait de voir son parquet rayé par les participants du cours de djembé qui ne rentraient dans aucune autre salle tant ils étaient nombreux… En général, il n’avait pas affaire à des profs qui veulent virer des élèves, surtout en Arts Parlés, une section désertée par les plus jeunes.

  
« Je vois toutes ces indications dans ton dossier, Élodie. On avait accepté de te prendre à l’académie malgré ce soucis, ne t’inquiète pas, je vais parler à Mme Pincette. Mais tu sais… » Il lui était venu une idée. Une idée un peu folle, mais la gamine était vraiment une cruche, donc cela pouvait marcher. « … tu fais des exercices pour élargir ta gorge, avec ton orthophoniste ?  
-Oui monzieur le directeur. Et auzzi pour bien plazer ma langue dans ma bouche.  
-Très bien ! Parce que je connais un exercice très efficace pour élargir la gorge… Mais c’est un exercice secret.  
-Zecret ? »

  
Elle mordait à l’hameçon. Alors qu’elle n’avait cessé de battre ses jambes dans le vide, celles-ci s’étaient arrêtées soudainement.  
« Oui, un secret très important que je vais te révéler, parce que je t’aime beaucoup et j’adorerais t’entendre parler sans ton petit défaut… Mais il ne faudra en parler à personne, n’est-ce pas ?  
-D’accord ! »  
Elle fit une croix sur son cœur puis leva la main, dans sa manière très enfantine de jurer un secret.

  
« Alors viens me rejoindre de l’autre côté du bureau. »  
Lorsque la fillette contourna le bureau, une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Le directeur avait fait sortir son pénis de son pantalon, et elle n’avait jamais vu ce genre de chose.  
« Il faut que tu le prennes tout en bouche, Élodie…  
-N… Non ! »  
De ses grandes mains, il lui attrapa les cheveux pour la tirer vers lui et l’agenouiller à ses pieds.  
« Mais si, c’est très bien, tu verras… »

  
Elle gardait la bouche invariablement fermée alors qu’il poussait son gland contre ses lèvres, et des petites larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle avait l’intime conviction que c’était mauvais, vraiment très mauvais.  
L’homme écarta finalement son petit visage de son sexe dressé, mais c’était pour forcer l’entrée de sa bouche avec ses doigts. Maintenant que ses lèvres étaient ouvertes, il revint pousser avec son gland qui s’enfonça lentement dans la bouche de la petite.

  
Elle fut pris d’un haut le cœur, mais il continua, rentrant plus profondément, jusqu’à atteindre la gorge, pour finalement la remplir entièrement. Il sentit ses couilles toucher le menton de l’enfant, et se retira doucement, se délectant de chaque gémissement qui faisait trembler la gorge qui l’entourait. Une fois presque retiré, il s’enfonça à nouveau, ce qui provoqua un cri de supplication qui l’encouragea à continuer ses va-et-vient, mais cette fois beaucoup plus vite.  
Elle n’arrivait plus à gémir. A peine pouvait-on entendre un bruit de frottement planer dans le bureau, et ses larmes coulaient en silence sur ses petites joues. Sentant le grand membre viril palpiter dans sa gorge, elle priait pour que cela se finisse vite.

  
Il se retira jusqu’à positionner l’extrémité dans sa bouche pour y éjaculer.  
« Avale. C’est un bon médicament. » Mais elle toussait, et une partie du sperme tomba par terre. Tant pis, il nettoierait plus tard. Il renvoya l’enfant à son cours de diction.  
« N’en parle pas à Mme Pincette, elle serait folle de rage. Même chose pour tes parents. Je suis déjà très gentil de te garder à l’académie, alors, ne te fais pas remarquer, d’accord ? »

  
Doucement, elle hocha la tête et quitta le bureau sans la relever.


	2. Mardi

Pourquoi s’arrêter en si bon chemin ? Il avait repéré depuis plusieurs semaines déjà l’une des petites élèves du cours de flute du mardi soir. Elle portait toujours des vêtements soit trop grand, soit trop petit, et souvent usés. L’académie était un loisir presque gratuit, et ses parents l’avaient inscrit au cours de musique qui demandait le moins d’investissement. En plus, elle semblait avoir hérité d’une flute d’occasion. Il avait vaguement souvenir de ses deux grandes sœurs qui étaient passés avant elle sur les bancs de l’académie, mais elles n’étaient pas jolies, contrairement à la petite… Vanessa, c’est ça ? Elle était vraiment mignonne, dommage que le tout soit gâché par cette allure de pauvrette. Elle était aussi un peu trop maigre, et ils ne devaient pas manger tous les jours à leur faim dans cette famille.

Il trouva un prétexte quelconque pour la coincer juste avant son cours (le prof de flute était toujours en retard, quoi qu’il en soit°). Elle attendait seule dans le couloir, et il la bouscula, feignant de ne pas l’avoir remarqué. La vieille flute à bec tomba sur le sol.  
« Oh, je suis désolé ! Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il en la relevant.  
« Ce… ça va monsieur… mais ma flûte…  
-Attends ! on va aller voir dans mon bureau si elle n’est pas cassée. On y verra plus clair que dans le couloir… »  
En quelques instants, ils étaient dans le bureau principal, et le directeur regardait attentivement la flute.  
« Mince, elle est fissurée. Je suis vraiment désolé…  
-Monsieur… c’est pas grave…  
-Mais si ! Je connais votre situation, j’ai accueilli tes sœurs avant toi, tu sais ! Tes parents ne pourront pas t’en racheter une. »

Elle rougit de honte. C’était horrible, pensa-t-il. Il était possible qu’elle subisse déjà des moqueries à l’école à cause de sa pauvreté… Il savait à quel point les enfants pouvaient être cruels. Il avait déjà entendu les autres élèves du cours de flute critiquer son instrument jaunit par le temps, alors que les leurs étaient bien blanches, ou avaient des jolis motifs…  
« Ecoute-moi, Vanessa, je vais regarder si je n’ai pas une flute pour toi, d’accord ? Donne-moi quelques minutes. Ce n’est pas grave si tu es en retard à ton cours, j’expliquerais la situation à Monsieur Fifre.  
-Oui Monsieur… mais il ne faut pas…  
-Tututut ! C’est de ma faute, je vais trouver une solution ! »

Il se retourna pour farfouiller dans une caisse dont il sortit plusieurs triangles, quelques tambourins, trois maracas et un bout de tissus déchiré. Enfin, il en extirpa un étui à flute rose avec des motifs Hello Kitty.  
La vérité, c’est qu’il l’avait acheté cet après-midi même. Si son plan venait à réussir, au moins la petite serait fière d’avoir la plus belle flute de la classe ! C’était le meilleur moyen d’acheter son silence.

Vanessa restait bouche bée. Elle n’avait jamais vu un si joli étui à flute. Elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait la flute à l’intérieur. Son souffle se coupa lorsque le directeur l’ouvrit.  
C’était une flute toute blanche, très sobre. Un tout petit motif de fleur de cerisier surmontait le premier trou. C’était la plus belle flute de l’univers ! Elle en était persuadée.

« C’est pour toi, pour me faire pardonner d’avoir cassé ta flute. Puis-je garder la tienne ?  
-Oui monsieur ! Bien sûr ! Merci ! » Elle tendit la main vers son nouvel instrument. L’homme le mis aussitôt hors de sa portée.  
« J’aimerais te demander une petite faveur en plus de ça…  
-Tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur ! »  
Parfait, elle était en état de subjugation total.  
« Dans ce cas, lève-toi. »  
Elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et se tint bien droite.  
« Approche-toi du bureau… Voilà ! Pose tes mains ici… »  
Elle était penchée en avant, dévoilant ses petites fesses. Il n’eut pas de difficulté à enlever sa culotte par-dessous sa jupe, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise.

« Tu es très jolie, tu sais… chuuut ! »  
D’une main, il saisit sa bouche et la maintint fermement dans cette position, et de l’autre il prit une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa poche. Il en fit couler sur l’embout de la vieille flute, avant de la prendre et de l’enfoncer sans délicatesse entre les fesses de la petite fille. Il étouffa ses cris du mieux qu’il pu, et continua à explorer son anus avec la flute à bec. Elle se débattait, c’est vrai, mais que faire contre la poigne d’un homme adulte ?

Quand il la jugea bien préparée, il défit sa braguette et remplaça l’instrument par son pénis. Il eu plus de mal à rentrer, mais en forçant un peu… Les vagins d’enfants étaient déjà très étroits, mais là, c’étaient bien plus serré !  
Avec de violent coup de reins, il brisa peu à peu la petite fille, y ressentant de la jouissance… Jusqu’au plaisir ultime.  
Il essuya les fesses de l’enfant, qui s’était écroulée sur le bureau, tremblante. Il la releva et lui fourra la jolie flute entre les mains. « Voilà, c’est fini. Tu peux partir… Et ne dis rien à personne, d’accord ? »

Elle s’enfuit du bureau sans demander son reste. C’était décidément une belle semaine.


	3. Mercredi

L’après-midi du mercredi était sans doute la plus chargée de la semaine. Des enfants de tous âges se bousculaient à l’académie, de la maternelle au lycée, dans un joyeux tohu-bohu. C’était également le jour du Djembé, au grand dam du directeur. Enfin, au moins, c’était l’été, et ils répétaient dehors, juste devant la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment voisin. Le directeur s’attendait à recevoir une réclamation des bibliothécaires incessamment, mais cette année, elles avaient installé un petit présentoir de livres musicaux sous leurs fenêtres.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’occuper de cela aujourd’hui. La plus jeune des membres du corps professoral, mademoiselle Pueru, l’appela à la rescousse dès sa deuxième heure d’éveil musical de l’après-midi. L’une de ses très jeunes élèves étaient tombée sur un bol tibétain (quelle idée aussi…) et ne voulait pas s’arrêter de pleurer. Il restait 45 minutes de cours et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas gérer cela, elle venait à peine de sortir du conservatoire. C’est ainsi qu’il emmena la petite Lilou, 3 ans et demi, hurlant à plein poumon, jusque dans son bureau.

C’était une morveuse. Son visage de poupon avait rougit et son nez coulait, cela faisait un tableau horrible.

« Ou qu’il est le bobo à Lilou ? » tenta l’homme avec patience. « Il est sur la tête ? sur les fè-fèsses ? »

Tout en continuant à pleurer (mais plus silencieusement, c’était une amélioration en soi), elle montra son petit bras. Effectivement, après avoir enlevé son gilet, il vit une trace sur l’épaule de la petite. Elle serait quitte pour un hématome, et lui pour une lettre d’excuse aux parents. Il espéra ne pas avoir à faire intervenir l’assurance.

Il lui fit un bisou magique et elle se calma. Il la regarda à nouveau : Sans ce chagrin colérique, cette petite était vraiment très mignonne. Et pourquoi pas ?

Déjà installée sur ses genoux, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu’il sortit son pénis. Elle était trop jeune pour s’en rendre compte et, pour le gout du directeur, trop jeune pour être pénétrée. Il commença alors à se masturber en frottant son membre sous ses petits vêtements. Des petits cris étonnés résonnèrent dans le bureau, suivit de petits rires, car son gland venaient chatouiller des endroits sensibles : sous les aisselles, sur les tétons… Entre ses mains, il sentait sa verge palpiter.

C’était sa plus jeune victime de toute sa carrière et cette idée le fit venir rapidement. Il visa le visage de la toute petite qui reçut le sperme sur les joues sans broncher. Cela la fit même rire à nouveau, et le directeur rigola avec elle pendant qu’il essuyait son visage.

C’est le cœur léger qu’il la ramena au cours de Mlle Pueru.

L’après-midi du mercredi était sans doute la plus chargée de la semaine. Des enfants de tous âges se bousculaient à l’académie, de la maternelle au lycée, dans un joyeux tohu-bohu. C’était également le jour du Djembé, au grand dam du directeur. Enfin, au moins, c’était l’été, et ils répétaient dehors, juste devant la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment voisin. Le directeur s’attendait à recevoir une réclamation des bibliothécaires incessamment, mais cette année, elles avaient installé un petit présentoir de livres musicaux sous leurs fenêtres.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’occuper de cela aujourd’hui. La plus jeune des membres du corps professoral, mademoiselle Pueru, l’appela à la rescousse dès sa deuxième heure d’éveil musical de l’après-midi. L’une de ses très jeunes élèves étaient tombée sur un bol tibétain (quelle idée aussi…) et ne voulait pas s’arrêter de pleurer. Il restait 45 minutes de cours et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas gérer cela, elle venait à peine de sortir du conservatoire. C’est ainsi qu’il emmena la petite Lilou, 3 ans et demi, hurlant à plein poumon, jusque dans son bureau.

C’était une morveuse. Son visage de poupon avait rougit et son nez coulait, cela faisait un tableau horrible.

« Ou qu’il est le bobo à Lilou ? » tenta l’homme avec patience. « Il est sur la tête ? sur les fè-fèsses ? »

Tout en continuant à pleurer (mais plus silencieusement, c’était une amélioration en soi), elle montra son petit bras. Effectivement, après avoir enlevé son gilet, il vit une trace sur l’épaule de la petite. Elle serait quitte pour un hématome, et lui pour une lettre d’excuse aux parents. Il espéra ne pas avoir à faire intervenir l’assurance.

Il lui fit un bisou magique et elle se calma. Il la regarda à nouveau : Sans ce chagrin colérique, cette petite était vraiment très mignonne. Et pourquoi pas ?

Déjà installée sur ses genoux, elle ne réagit pas lorsqu’il sortit son pénis. Elle était trop jeune pour s’en rendre compte et, pour le gout du directeur, trop jeune pour être pénétrée. Il commença alors à se masturber en frottant son membre sous ses petits vêtements. Des petits cris étonnés résonnèrent dans le bureau, suivit de petits rires, car son gland venaient chatouiller des endroits sensibles : sous les aisselles, sur les tétons… Entre ses mains, il sentait sa verge palpiter.

C’était sa plus jeune victime de toute sa carrière et cette idée le fit venir rapidement. Il visa le visage de la toute petite qui reçut le sperme sur les joues sans broncher. Cela la fit même rire à nouveau, et le directeur rigola avec elle pendant qu’il essuyait son visage.

C’est le cœur léger qu’il la ramena au cours de Mlle Pueru.


	4. Jeudi

Il y a des petits bruits bizarres au plafond, juste au dessus du bureau du directeur. Il songeât que dans les opéras, on comparait les petites danseuses aux rats à cause du bruit de leurs pointes sur le parquet, mais dans le grenier de l’académie, il n’y avait que la réserve de matériel et les costumes… Y-avait-il de vrais rats ? Il devait s’en assurer.

Une première chose qui l’inquiéta, c’est que la porte du grenier était ouverte. Quelqu’un était bel et bien monté à l’étage. Il emprunta silencieusement l’escalier… Et repéra rapidement l’intrus. En restant le visage au ras du sol, il avait vu des petits souliers se promener entre les rayonnages de vêtements de théâtre.

Il s’approcha, toujours en silence, pour surprendre l’enfant. Il la reconnu de dos ; il n’y avait pas beaucoup de petite rouquine à l’académie. C’était Charlotte, en deuxième année de théâtre, elle était mignonne comme un cœur du haut de ses neuf ans. Elle regardait les belles robes et en avait décroché une à sa taille, peut-être pour l’essayer. Commandé par une pulsion, il se saisit d’elle par surprise et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

A travers ses doigts, il la sentit plus qu’il ne l’entendit crier. « Petite voleuse ! » grondât-il pour l’impressionner. Il retira doucement sa main, prêt à la bâillonner à nouveau si elle criait.

« Pardon ! » suppliât-elle de sa voix fluette.

« Tu sais ce qu’on fait aux petites voleuses ? On les punit ! »

Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, l’empêchant de lui faire face, et arracha sans ménagement son short et la petite culotte qu’elle portait en dessous. Ensuite, il ouvrit les boutons de sa braguette et plaça son pénis déjà en érection juste entre ses cuisses. La soulevant sans grand effort, il la plaqua sur une table poussiéreuse, au fond de la réserve.

« Pardon ! Ne me punissez pas comme ça, monsieur le directeur !

-Tu vas voir… »

Il frotta avec insistance sa verge entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, se pressant contre sa vulve jusqu’à chatouiller son minuscule clitoris.

« Pas comme ça… Je n’aime pas ça… promis je ne dirais rien, mais s’il vous plait… J’aime pas…

-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? On commence à peine ! »

De plus en plus vite, ses hanches intimaient un mouvement de va-et-vient, et ses mains serraient maintenant les petites cuisses pour rendre plus étroit le passage, et plus intense le plaisir de sentir sa verge dressée entre ses petits monts…

« Tonton fait toujours ça et j’aime pas… Mais lui il rentre directement… »

Le directeur se figea dans son élan. La petite mouillait à son insu – il n’avait jamais vu ça chez une fille si jeune. Elle n’était plus vierge et son corps connaissait le sexe, comme une adulte. Cela le répugnait et il la lâcha aussitôt pour s’éloigner, son membre pendouillant bêtement entre les jambes.

« Oh merci… juré, je ne dirais rien ! Merci ! »

Comme il reboutonnait son pantalon, aussitôt refroidit, il la laissa prendre ses vêtements et se rhabiller à la va-vite. Il l’arrêta comme elle se précipitait dans l’escalier. « La robe… Que tu avais tantôt. Tu la veux ? »

Elle n’osa pas le regarder. « C’est que pour le spectacle de fin d’année, j’aurais voulu avoir le rôle de l’une des fées… Mais je ne suis pas sûre… »

Le directeur remis le costume sur la tringle. « J’en parlerais avec Madame Rigoletti. Mais en attendant… Fait-moi plaisir. Ne racontes pas de ce qu’il s’est passé dans le grenier, mais la prochaine fois que ton oncle recommence, va à l’hôpital, raconte tout et demande à être examinée… »

Quel misérable il était… lui, le pédophile, conseillait à la petite d’en dénoncer un autre. Mais il était jaloux, et l’autre pouvait crever.

« Mais maman sait déjà. » répondit-elle d’un air las. « Elle crois que c’est normal, car son père leur faisait pareil. Mais moi je sais que c’est mauvais.

-D’autres adultes peuvent te protéger. Pas seulement ta mère. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Cela sera toujours comme ça. Mon oncle, papy, deux professeurs et un mono… Et vous. Au moins vous vous êtes arrêté à temps… Je pensais que tous les hommes faisaient pareils. Promis, vous, le jour où je hurlerais au monde ma haine, vous ne serez pas sur la liste. »

Elle avait déclaré ça d’un air très théâtral, juste avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle méritait un meilleur rôle que celui d’une fée abusée quelconque. Il avait l’intuition que si l’un des enfants passés par ici devenait une grand artiste, ce serait elle, et lorsqu’il revint dans son bureau, il avait oublié toute la frustration qu’il ressentait et il n’eu pas besoin de se masturber.


	5. Vendredi

Il ne pensait pas aller si vite en besogne avec Stéphanie. En général, il profite de ses victimes en saisissant l’opportunité quand elle se présente, et par chance, elle s’était présenté de nombreuses fois cette semaine, sinon, il guette pendant un long moment sa proie, l’enferre dans un moment de faiblesse, raffermit son emprise sur elle au fur et à mesure, pour finir par en abuser.

C’est ainsi que, depuis deux ou trois mois, il avait autorisé la petite Stéphanie à attendre sa maman dans la salle de danse au lieu du couloir sombre et froid. Il avait fait toute son enquête préliminaire pour trouver la faiblesse de la gamine : elle finissait son cours de danse à 17h le vendredi, et son petit frère avait entrainement de foot jusqu’à 18h30. Comme sa mère, préférant s’occuper de son garçon, assistait à l’entrainement, Stéphanie restait une heure et demie à attendre sans rien faire. En général elle bouclait ses devoirs du weekend, mais ça lui prenait rarement plus de 20 minutes… Elle était intelligente, et seulement au CM1, il faut dire.

Dans la réalisation de ce plan, le plus difficile fut de convaincre la prof de danse, Mme Menuet. Le directeur de l’académie lui fit plusieurs promesses :

-Il s’assurait de lui-même que la porte serait bien fermée après le départ de Stéphanie. (Il avait ainsi pu récupérer un double des clefs !)

-Une nouvelle barre serait installée dans la salle, l’ancienne ne tenant presque plus. (Il n’eut pas trop de mal à récupérer un budget, la commune étant trop heureuse qu’il n’insiste plus sur la rénovation du toit…)

-Et pour finir, le cours de Djembé n’aurait plus jamais lieu sur le parquet ciré de la classe de danse. (Il se demandait comment il tiendrait sa promesse cet hiver…)

Après, tout c’est passé tout seul. C’est Mme Menuet elle-même qui prévint la petite qu’elle pouvait rester après le cours, et continuer à s’entrainer, à condition de prévenir le directeur de son départ et d’être prête et habillée quand sa maman arrivait. Comme Stéphanie était une petite fille intelligente et raisonnable, elle restait en pointe et tutu à la sortie du cours, faisait ses devoirs avec application en profitant de la belle lumière de la salle de danse (et d’une table, ce qui est mieux qu’un banc du couloir) et se remettait à danser. A 18h20, elle se rhabillait et prévenait effectivement le directeur de son départ, et sa mère arrivait à 35. Semaine après semaine, Stéphanie semblait contente, et sa prof aussi – son entrainement supplémentaire lui avait fait faire d’énorme progrès.

Le chasseur posa le piège suivant, il y deux mois et demi :

« Bonjour Stéphanie !

-Monsieur le directeur ! »

Elle avait sursauté et vacillé sur ses pointes, mais s’était bien rattrapée.

« Mme Menuet m’a dit que tu avais fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que nous avions trouvé ce petit arrangement… Tu es contente, au fait ?

-Oh oui ! C’est tellement mieux que d’attendre dans le couloir !

-Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Est-ce que je peux te regarder, pour voir à quel point tu as progressé ? » Après quelques instants, il continua : « On m’a dit que tu pourrais atteindre un très bon niveau bientôt. Que tu serais capable de gagner des concours ! »

Cela fit rougir la petite fille, qui mit d’autant plus de cœur à montrer les figures qu’elle exécutait avec grâce. Le directeur la regardait, certes, mais son œil de fixait non pas sur ses mouvements, mais sur son anatomie. Il détailla ses fines jambes, presque des brindilles que l’on pourrait si facilement briser… Ses chevilles enlacées par ses pointes de ballets. Il imagina, à la place, des ballet boots qui l’obligerait à rester coincer dans cette position tordue… mais aucune chance de trouver une taille enfant !

Il remonta, et comme elle était penchée en avant, son regard s’accrocha à sa poitrine encore plate, et ses petits tétons que l’on devinait sous son body rose. Elle posa une main sur la nouvelle barre et élança l’une de ses jambes en l’air, tout en faisant une pointe. Le tutu se souleva et offrit une vue parfaite sur son entrejambe, avec ses si petits monts de vénus, ses hanches fines et ses cuisses si ouvertes… S’il n’avait pas déjà sombré, l’esprit du directeur se serait effondré à cet instant.

La jambe revenue au sol, il détacha son regard de l’intimité de la petite pour regarder son visage. Des lèvres fines, des dents de devant très légèrement écartées… Oh, elle lui ferait des fellations divines, il s’en persuadait.

Ce jour-là, il l’avait couverte de compliment et en était resté là. Il s’était masturbé en retournant dans son bureau, évidemment.

Il agit ainsi à plusieurs reprises, habituant la petite à sa présence. Une fois, il verrouilla la salle et elle ne s’en rendit pas compte. Il recommença la semaine suivante, et en profita pour se masturber pendant qu’elle dansait.

Elle ne s’en rendit compte qu’à la fin de la suite de mouvement et en fut très troublée, alors il usa de menace mêlée de flatterie pour obtenir son silence.

« Tu as compris ? Je t’interdirais d’attendre dans cette salle. Et je dirais à ta mère que tu es jalouse de ton petit frère… Bien sûr, je sais que ce n’est pas vrais, mais je peux le dire quand même. Et puis, c’est un peu de ta faute aussi… Tu es si mignonne… si belle et si gracieuse… Cela me donne des envies ! Tu dois l’assumer, ou alors arrête d’être si mignonne. »

C’était un piège parfait. Il a recommencé pendant deux semaines, en se déshabillant dès qu’il entrait dans la salle et l’avait verrouillé. Il lui ordonnait de danser, danser devant son pénis au garde à vous, faire des entrechats quand il palpitait, et saluer sa verge toute puissante à la fin… Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de la toucher. Après la danse, il se masturbait sous son body, utilisant ses petites mains, son corps et le tissu pour obtenir son plaisir. Elle pleurait à chaque fois.

Alors, aujourd’hui, il allait la prendre tout entière. Il avait eu du plaisir cette semaine, mais ce n’était rien face à l’apothéose que serait ce viol qu’il attendait avec tant d’impatience. C’était une très belle manière de finir cette semaine, se disait-il en verrouillant une nouvelle fois la porte de la salle de danse. Il ôta ses chaussures et se déshabilla entièrement, tout en surveillant les allées et venues de la petite ballerine.

Si elle arrivait très bien à maintenir sa jambe gauche dressée tout en tenant sur une pointe, ce n’était pas le cas de la jambe droite, et c’est à ça qu’elle s’entrainait. Une main charitable était la bienvenue, alors il vient saisir sa cheville et la maintenu en l’air, la levant un peu plus haut pour qu’elle ne puisse quitter sa position sur pointe. Son pénis s’était aussitôt dressé et la touchait maintenant à la hauteur de ses tétons. Il pensait pouvoir la regarder plus longtemps danser, et la préparer physiquement un peu mieux, mais sa pulsion explosa comme un éclair dans son cerveau. Il descendit sa main, non plus à la cheville, mais aux genoux de l’enfant, l’autre main vint supporter ses hanches, et il la souleva jusqu’à ce que son entrejambe soit à la hauteur de sa verge. Ne la tenant plus que par les genoux et ignorant ses cris (il avait fait insonorisé la salle lorsque le cours de Djembé s’y trouvait encore), il décala le body légèrement, puis sa petite culotte, pour rendre libre d’accès son vagin. Reprenant sa prise sur ses hanches, il l’attira à lui, l’empalant doucement sur son membre dur.

Ecartant à l’extrême ses lèvres encore peu développée, il arrive à l’entrée du vagin. Elle hurlait maintenant, et le fait d’enfin entendre ce genre de cri alors qu’il avait du imposer le silence à ses précédentes proies lui donna encore plus de désir. N’en pouvant plus de la pénétrer si lentement, il termina son entrée d’un coup sec, jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente entièrement à l’intérieur de la petite fille. Ce fut le dernier cri qu’elle poussa. Ses va-et-vient suivant, alternativement lents et rapides, ne lui arrachèrent plus que des petits gémissements de douleurs, entrecoupés de sanglots.

« Stop ! Pitié ! »

Et cela l’encourageait à continuer, encore plus fort, plus loin, plus durement…

Comme il ne pouvait pas maintenir longtemps l’enfant en équilibre, cela avait fini au sol, ou il alternait les positions : Un missionnaire brutal, écrasant la petite de tout son poids, puis une levrette agrémentée d’une fessée qui n’étaient pas là pour faire semblant.

La première fois qu’il vint en elle, il se retira pour regarder le sperme s’écouler lentement de ses lèvres rougies, aussi bien par le frottement que par le sang. Il adorait ce rouge, qui témoignait de sa victoire : il avait à nouveau ôté une virginité. Requinqué par cette vision, il attaqua son anus, avant d’honorer sa bouche à sa manière.

C’est néanmoins ses grandes et petites lèvres qu’il préférait à celles du visage, et il y revint pour un quatrième orgasme et éjacula une nouvelle fois. Il ne se retira pas, attendant que son pénis redevienne dur. Pour cela, il n’eut qu’à croiser le regard de Stéphanie : vide, pleins de larmes, il n’exprimait plus rien. Il l’avait brisée.

A nouveau prêt à l’emploi, sa verge continua son labour dans le corps de la petite fille pour y déposer sa semence une nouvelle fois.

Il restait une demi-heure avant l’arrivée de la maman lorsqu’il en eut fini avec elle. Il la porta jusqu’aux vestiaires, ou il la lava (il avait prévu des serviettes à cette fin) et l’aida à s’habiller avec ses vêtements normaux. Il en profita pour embrasser sa poitrine et caresser ses tétons. Les yeux de l’enfant se rallumaient peu à peu, et elle repoussa faiblement ses baisers.

« Les exercices qu’on a fait aujourd’hui vont certainement te rendre plus souple… On recommencera, mais pas toute les semaines, si tu veux… » Un sourire malade flotta sur le visage de l’homme. « Mais bien sûr, pas un mot, n’est-ce pas ? »

Lorsque la maman de Stéphanie vint la chercher, elle ne trouva rien d’anormal – trop occupée, sans doute, à vanter les exploits de son futur Zidane en culotte courte.

Le directeur, quand à lui, ferma la salle de danse, puis retourna à son bureau : il avait pris du retard avec la paperasse. Ce genre de semaine n’arrivait pas si souvent, et il n’aurait pas de mal à se rattraper.

Mais quand même, il avait hâte d’être lundi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'accepte les commentaires, même si vous êtes révoltés et que vous avez envie de me le faire savoir.


End file.
